Super Smash Academy
by Triforce-Of-Music
Summary: Welcome to Super Smash Academy, where we train the next generation of only the most skilled fighters! OCs welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm writing a story for Super Smash Brothers Brawl High School about the next generation of fighters. I need 6 Ocs (2 female, 4 male). First come first serve basis**.

Name (First and Last; Middle optional):

Gender:

Age:(All My OC's are 16 so that is the preferred age )

Grade (9-12) (all my Ocs are in 11th grade, so that is preferred)

Physical appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin color. Freckles?)

Regular clothes (what wear on daily basis or favorite outfit other than fighting clothes)

Brawling clothes (Clothes wear while fighting)

Personality traits (Rude? Kind? Standoffish?)

Friends (Yes, can be other OCs; ie: Name: Link Friends: Zelda's Best friend. DON'T do BF/Gf of… Because more than one person may want their OC to be Ike's (or whoever's) Girlfriend (or boyfriend)):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents other than brawling:

Phobias? (everyone has at LEAST one)

Why does your OC want to go to Super Smash Academy? (A short paragraph is good):

Weapon for combat:

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

FINAL SMASH:

Fast, Powerful, or Balanced?

Optional:

Back story?

Siblings (CANNOT SUBMIT SIBLING AS ANOTHER OC!)

Song that describes them:

Anything else want to mention?

DISCLAIMERS:

Only One OC entry allowed! All OCs are HUMAN.

Pm Me them or review with their info!

Here's some more information about the uniforms:

All for girls are white shirts with grade specific-color tie and grade specific color skirt.

Black loafers.

All for guys are white shirts with grade specific color knee length shorts.

Black loafers.

GRADE SPECIFIC COLORS:

9th-Red

10th-Green

11th-Blue

12th-Gold


	2. Chapter 2

**Each chapter is focussing on a different OC. I'm still receiving forms so yeah. Here's the plan so far:**

**Chapter 2: My OC Vita. **

**Chapter 3: TheMultiColoredPencil's OC Tallyn.**

**Chapter 4: Me and TheMultiColoredPencil made an OC together named Kat.**

**Chapter 5: Me and TheMultiColoredPencil made another OC together named Joseph.**

**Chapter 6: DatLittleStar's OC Esther**

**Chapter 7: StormyKitten's OC Tristan/Trollstan**

**Chapter 8: TwilightSunWolf537's Luna Dragon Avalon**

**Chapter 9: xxDimesxx's Reice Monolow**

**Chapter 10: CupcakePride101's Maple **

**Chapter 11: ?'s ? **

**Chapter 12: ?'s ? **

**I need 2 more boys! (Females still accepted though!)**

**Each Chapter is pretty much your OC form, only changed to the first person. I put Vita first 'cuz I made her, and she's pretty funny!**

I walked into the room and was handed a packet.

Ugh, a _QUIZ_? I didn't pay attention to any details on this so I was pretty much taking a test blindfolded.

Name (First and Last; Middle optional): Vita. I don't know my last name and Middle name was optional, sooooooooo yeah.

Gender: He-she, more on the she side though. And if you didn't get it, I'm a girl.

Age: 16

Grade (9-12): Well I'm 16, so obviously a junior… Grade 11...

Physical appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin color Freckles?): I don't know why this matters but I'm pale and have lavender hair. I also have a scar under my left eye.

Regular clothes (Not uniform and not fighting clothes): Purple sweatpants, purple cape, purple tanktop… obviously my favorite color is orange...

Brawling clothes (Clothes wear while fighting): The same stuff my dad (Vaati the evil wind mage… You need to study up on your ancient Hylian!) wore when he was my age.

Personality traits (Rude? Kind? Standoffish?) I'm kind of a loner, but by choice. DEFINITELY RUDE

Friends: Friends? Please.

Likes: Not You

Dislikes: You

Talents other than brawling: Magic, I don't use magic as a weapon (or at least my main weapon)

Phobias? (everyone has at LEAST one): other than your face? Nope.

Why do you want to go to Super Smash Academy? (A short paragraph is good):

I guess just to be heard, just to stand out.

Maybe make new friends. Who knows.

I just have to go. Probably to make

my father proud.

Weapon(s) for combat: Sword, and occasionally magic.

Strength(s): Sword play, close combat

Weakness(es): Far combat

FINAL SMASH:I turn into a giant winged bat and shoot lasers from my eyes. Intense stuffs.

Fast, Powerful, or Balanced? Balanced, more towards powerful side.

Optional:

Backstory?

Nope.

Siblings:

Nope.

Song that describes you?

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams _by Green Day

Anything else want to mention?

Nope.

They dismissed us. That was _ it? _I laughed. I TOTALLY lied during the 'Why do you want to go to Super Smash Academy?' part. I could care less. A teensy part of me told me otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**This OC my good internet friend TheMultiColoredPencil wrote. Please** **review! I still need 2 more male ocs!**

I looked around the room she was taking the survey in. There were SOOO many people, and this was just ONE of the rooms. A girl caught my attention, a girl with lavender hair and a scar under her left eye. I was going to ask how she got the scar, but the supervisor told us to sit down and the test was going to start.

Name (First and Last; Middle optional): Tallyn Marie Owens

Gender: F

Age: 16

Grade (9-12): 11

Physical appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin color Freckles?): Long straight Black hair with side bangs, freckles, and slightly tan.

Regular clothes (Not uniform and not fighting clothes): T-shirt and sweatpants

Brawling clothes (Clothes wear while fighting) Black tank top and yoga shorts.

Personality traits (Rude? Kind? Standoffish?): HAPPY! Kind.

Friends: TONS! I don't even know where to start! There's Sara, Catherine, Genevieve, Cassidy, Kamila, Hannah, Angela, Oh dear! I've run out of space!

Likes: Candy, talkative people, and unicorns.

Dislikes: Broccoli! EWWW!

Talents other than brawling: I play the Violin.

Phobias? (everyone has at LEAST one) SPIDERS!

Why do you want to go to Super Smash Academy? (A short paragraph is good):

Well, I've always been a fan of brawling

despite my cute happy attitude. I secretly

enjoy fighting. I'm not the best, though

and would like to learn how to fight

and not end up on my behind and losing

every single time. I'm good at archery and

would like to heighten my archery abilities.

Oh, dear me! I've written an essay! Is this even

long enough to be an essay?

Weapon for combat: Bow and Arrow, Hands

Strength(s): What do you mean?

Weakness(es): Cute guys like the one sitting near me ^_^

FINAL SMASH: Bow and arrow that is automatic and shoots arrows EVERYWHERE!

Fast, Powerful, or Balanced? Fast. I think...

Optional:

Backstory?

Nothing of Importance

Siblings:

My sister Carol

Song that describes you:

Anything happy and upbeat with a good meaning!

Anything else want to mention?

Nah, I think I covered it all.

Wow! This survey was a piece of cake! Now I just have to wait to get in!


	4. Chapter 4

**Second to last of My OCs, the one me and TheMultiColoredPencil made together, Kat. Did I spell gerudian right? (Did I have the right spelling?)**

**Chapter 4: Me and TheMultiColoredPencil made an OC together named Kat.**

**Chapter 5: Me and TheMultiColoredPencil made another OC together named Joseph.**

**Chapter 6: DatLittleStar's OC Esther**

**Chapter 7: StormyKitten's OC Tristan/Trollstan**

**Chapter 8: TwilightSunWolf537's Luna Dragon Avalon**

**Chapter 9: xxDimesxx's Reice Monolow**

**Chapter 10: CupcakePride101's Maple**

**Chapter 11: SwordMAster888's Jess Red**

**Chapter 12: Guest's Carl/Carly Smith**

**Chapter 13: VulpineRinKagamine's Vincent Marion**

**NO MORE OCS CAN BE ACCEPTED! SORRY!**

I walked into the room filled to the brim with no gerudians- except me. My dark tan skin and blazing red hair caught many people's attention, or it could have been the way I dressed. I was a little nervous for the survey I was about to take. There was no information given on it except it decides whether or not you make it to Super Smash Academy. The teacher called us to our seats and handed out the survey.

Name (First and Last; Middle optional): Kat Cecile. I do not know my last name.

Gender: Female, I was born with breasts and don't plan to get rid of them.

Age: Around 16.

Grade (9-12) That would make me a junior, so 11th grade.

Physical appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin color Freckles?): Red hair, tan skin. I'm Gerudian. I have Amber eyes.

Regular clothes (Not uniform and not fighting clothes) Clothes like my ancestor Nabooru.

Brawling clothes (Clothes wear while fighting) Regular clothes but in shades of red symbolizing bloodshed

Personality traits (Rude? Kind? Standoffish?) Pugnacious. (Eager or willing to argue or fight)

Friends: I don't have any friends other than another Gerudian my age, Catryna.

Likes: Heat

Dislikes: Cold

Talents other than brawling: Beauty

Phobias? (everyone has at LEAST one) Ghosts and heights.

Why do you want to go to Super Smash Academy? (A short paragraph is good):

To learn more about brawling and

eventually defeat the most powerful

gerudian Ganondork… er dorf. Also

to aide the newest hero. I'm Geruidan, but

I'm on the good side.

Weapon for combat: 2 Machetes.

Strength(s):Guys, heat

Weakness(es): girls, cold

FINAL SMASH: GIANT MACHETE!

Fast, Powerful, or Balanced? Powerful!

Optional:

Backstory?

My parents died, and I joined a band of misfit girl geruidans for a while.

Siblings:

No real siblings that I know of, but many people who I live in the fortress with are like siblings, especially Catryna.

Song that describes you:

I don't listen to music, so I don't know.

Anything else want to mention?

Nope, other than I have a great figure.

**Lol That wasn't that bad. Me and TheMultiColoredPencil are coming up with a guy :)**

**No, This is NOT a collab with TMCP, She just helps me a lot with my stories. She's a really good person and I would suggest reading her stories and following and/or adding her to your favorites list! If you need help with a story I would ask her. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the Male OC me and TheMultiColoredPencil came up with! He's Tallyn's Boyfriend! Submit your OC's! Even If I don't use them for this story, I might use them for another! Oh, and these surveys were set to be in a room like the Explore Testing that I took…  
**

**Chapter 5: Me and TheMultiColoredPencil made another OC together named Joseph.**

**Chapter 6: DatLittleStar's OC Esther**

**Chapter 7: StormyKitten's OC Tristan/Trollstan**

**Chapter 8: TwilightSunWolf537's Luna Dragon Avalon**

**Chapter 9: xxDimesxx's Reice Monolow**

**Chapter 10: CupcakePride101's Maple**

**Chapter 11: SwordMAster888's Jess Red**

**Chapter 12: Guest's Carl/Carly Smith**

**Chapter 13: VulpineRinKagamine's Vincent Marion**

Me and my girlfriend were sent to different rooms for the survey test thing. This room had very_ interesting people_, as the room supervisor had blue hair and wore blue and purple. (A/N: Virtual cookie for those who knows who this is!) I was put next to a weird tan girl. The surveys were handed out. I quickly realized how easy it was.

Name (First and Last; Middle optional): Joseph Timmons

Gender: Male.

Age: 16

Grade (9-12) 11

Physical appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin color Freckles?): Freckles, pale-ish skin and messy black hair.

Regular clothes (Not uniform and not fighting clothes) Jeans and T-shirt

Brawling clothes (Clothes wear while fighting) Same, I just throw on something. Maybe a cape.

Personality traits (Rude? Kind? Standoffish?) I guess I'm kind of rude, I don't really think about it.

Friends: Well, I have a girlfriend named Tallyn Marie Owens, other than that I know NO ONE here, and there's this trampy dressed girl sitting next to me who keeps looking at me!

Likes: Well My girlfriend and Brawling

Dislikes: Other Girls who like me and lectures.

Talents other than brawling: writing Poetry

Phobias? (everyone has at LEAST one): Well My angry girlfriend.

Why do your want to go to Super Smash Academy? (A short paragraph is good):

I want to learn better brawling

skills and be with my Girlfriend

a lot more often.

Weapon for combat: I use Bows and arrows and Bombs.

Strength(s): Far off combat

Weakness(es):My girlfriend

FINAL SMASH: GIANT ATOMIC BOMB!

Fast, Powerful, or Balanced? Balanced.

Optional:

Backstory?

No thanks.

Siblings?

1 brother

Song that describes you:

Errr… Rockstar by PINK... maybe…?

Anything else want to mention?

Nope, nothing else.

That was actually easy, now I hope I get in! Maybe Taylln will get in too! But It will be awkward If one of us gets in, and the other doesn't…


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Is an OC form I received, Changed to the first person. She was submitted by DatLittleStar **

**Chapter 6: DatLittleStar's OC Esther**

**Chapter 7: StormyKitten's OC Tristan/Trollstan**

**Chapter 8: TwilightSunWolf537's Luna Dragon Avalon**

**Chapter 9: xxDimesxx's Reice Monolow**

**Chapter 10: CupcakePride101's Maple**

**Chapter 11: SwordMAster888's Jess Red**

**Chapter 12: Guest's Carl/Carly Smith**

**Chapter 13: VulpineRinKagamine's Vincent Marion**

I was put into a large room with single desks. I sat down near the door. The survey test thing was handed out, and I quickly answered the questions.

Name (First and Last; Middle optional): Esther Lynn

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Grade (9-12) 10th

Physical appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin color Freckles?) I have Chocolate Brown back-length hair with sidebangs. I have a pink streak in my hair. I have emerald green eyes and light skin. I also have a mole beneath my right eye.

Regular clothes (Not uniform and not fighting clothes) I usually wear a loose pink shirt with LOVE written in white glitter. I coordinate this with white skinny jeans and black converse. I tend to wear 2 simple jewelry pieces: A necklace with a daisy pennant and a bracelet with stars on them

Brawling clothes (Clothes wear while fighting): While brawling I wear shorts that reach just above my knees. I also wear a black shirt with a pink star in the middle. I wear these shoes my dad made for me that are black and pink which make me go faster. I tie up my hair into a ponytail, leaving out my side bangs.

Personality traits (Rude? Kind? Standoffish?): I'm a smart student, maintaining an 'A' average. I try to be kind to everyone.

Friends: My best Friends are Zelda, Peach, Samus, Lucas (Or Lulu), and Marth. My friends re Link, Ike, Ness, Roy, Popo, and Toony

Likes: Anything Sweet (that is Food wise), flowers, action, exercising, fighting, video games, the sunset, helping others, and my favorite colors pink and blue

Dislikes: TOO MUCH romance, bats, sharks, sitting or standing around too much.

Talents other than brawling: Piano, Violin, Bass, and drawing.

Phobias? (everyone has at LEAST one) Being bored and being underwater (Hydrophobia)

Why do you want to go to Super Smash Academy? (A short paragraph is good):

I'm tired of sitting around in a normal

school learning what I already know.

I want to learn more about fighting. I love

to fight!

Weapon for combat: Staff (Short range) and a slingshot (long range)

Strength(s): Close combat and my shoes

Weakness(es): magic, no ammo for slingshot

FINAL SMASH: I trap people and repeatedly hit them with my staff then use my staff like a baseball bat.

Fast, Powerful, or Balanced? Fast, thanks to my shoes!

Anything else want to mention?

I'm caught in many love triangles in my school. My Dad is an inventor. I am a cheerleader. My mom died 11 years ago, when I was 4.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was StormyKitten's OC: Tristan/Trollstan!**

**Chapter 7: StormyKitten's OC Tristan/Trollstan**

**Chapter 8: TwilightSunWolf537's Luna Dragon Avalon**

**Chapter 9: xxDimesxx's Reice Monolow**

**Chapter 10: CupcakePride101's Maple**

**Chapter 11: SwordMAster888's Jess Red**

**Chapter 12: Guest's Carl/Carly Smith**

**Chapter 13: VulpineRinKagamine's Vincent Marion**

I walked into the large room. There were a lot of people here. The room supervisor handed me a packed. I nodded and sat down in my designated desk, which was near a brown haired girl with slightly tan skin. I read the questions and answered. They were simple enough.

Name (First and Last; Middle optional): Tristan/Trollstan Foster

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Grade (9-12) 11th, I skipped 2 grades

Physical appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin color Freckles?) I'm 5'4 with peach colored skin. I have light brown hair and forest green eyes. I always carry my Electric green and black earphones, and have my guitar with me on a regular basis.

Regular clothes (Not uniform and not fighting clothes) A teal shirt and and black shorts. Sneakers too.

Brawling clothes (Clothes wear while fighting) My headphones, a pair of sneakers, a shirt that says 'Keep Calm and Troll People' Black shorts that come to my knees

Personality traits (Rude? Kind? Standoffish?) Nice, funny, Clumsy, at time childish, daring, lonely, and smart. When Trollstan I'm Trollish, weird, and cunning

Friends: Pikachu, Fox, basically anyone who will acknowledge me

Likes:Hatsune Miku, Friends, video games, and CreepyPasta

Dislikes: Fire, Trollstan, mirrors and bullies.

Talents other than brawling: singing, dancing, and gaming

Phobias? (everyone has at LEAST one) Fear of Mirrors (Catoptrophobia) because they activate my alternate personality, Trollstan

Why do you want to go to Super Smash Academy? (A short paragraph is good):

I don't like recording songs and dancing to them all day.

I wants to impress my crush but doesn't know how to.

I thought getting to be in this special academy

would be the way to do so.

Weapon for combat: Twin bladed electric sword

Strength(s): Video Games, martial arts, water, and ice

Weakness(es): Fire, mirrors, trolls, and Hatsune Miku

FINAL SMASH: Road roller

Fast, Powerful, or Balanced? Fast (evasive)

Optional:

Backstory?

I was an average young boy, then sang with VOCALOIDS for a living

Siblings:

None

Song that describes you:

Sigh by Rin Kagamine

Anything else want to mention?

I have multiple personality disorder which consists of Trollstan. I skipped a few grades because I'm smarter then those in 10th and 9th grade.

That was it? This test to get into the school was considerably easy. I really hope I get in and can impress my crush...


End file.
